


It Doesn't Matter

by NidelDantes



Series: Rick and Morty meets Gravity Falls meets Welcome To Night Vale [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Psychological Horror, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelDantes/pseuds/NidelDantes
Summary: The line between reason and madness grows thinner.





	

Outside the wind howled viciously, it had been storming for the past week and the Pines had been stuck inside the whole time. At the moment Mabel and Grunkle Stan were up in their respective rooms, Ford was down in the basement and Dipper was at the kitchen table, a hot cup of coffee in hand and a blank look on his face. A small window sat directly in front of the table and gave a clear view of outside, rain was pouring down in bucket fulls and the sky was darker than a void. 

Worry was etched onto his face, his eyes hard and calculating. Bill had gone out a few hours ago, saying he was going to get some well needed supplies, mainly food. He hadn't come back though and Dipper was worried, he knew Bill could take care of himself but that didn’t stop him, who knew what kind of horrors awaited them outside. 

Just as he was about to get up and go searching for him the front door of the Mystery Shack slammed open and then closed, heavy footsteps echoed around the house for a bit before a head of messy blonde curls appeared from the kitchen entrance. His honey golden eyes gleamed with mischief and a large grin took over half of his face. Dipper gave out a gleeful gasp and jumped up, his coffee long forgotten, he ran clumsily into Bill’s waiting arms. The embrace only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. 

When they finally broke apart Dipper noticed that his shirt was now soaked, but he didn’t really care all that much. “Thank god. I thought you died out there.” Dipper joked halfheartedly, to be truthful, he really did start to think Bill had died. With a haughty sneer Bill replied by giving Dipper a chaste kiss on the cheeks before pointing at the bags of groceries and telling him to help bring them into the kitchen. 

They worked quickly, eager to relax with each other and enjoy the peace and quiet. When the last of the groceries were put up - which mostly consisted of unhealthy snack foods - Bill gave out a loud sigh and slumped down onto a kitchen chair. “The car broke down and I had to walk all of those,” he said pointing to the discarded bags, “To the shack.” He finished. 

For a few seconds silence permeated the room before Dipper’s eyes widened a fraction and his face became one of pure horror. “Y-y-you left Stan’s car in the middle of the road!” he shrieked. “God, Bill. Stan’s going to kill us. We have to go back and get it.” Bill snorted before standing back up. “I suppose you’re right but, it’s not like I didn’t think of all the infinite possibilities before leaving it. Plus, it’s not in the middle of the road, it’s in the middle of the forest.” 

“Not helping.” Dipper hurriedly ran to the front door, pulling it open before closing it and stepping back. He grabbed a light blue jacket from the coat hook, his blue and white Pine Tree hat and a pair of blue converses. “Bill, come on, he have to go now.” 

Bill mumbled something under his breath before following behind him, the car keys in hand and a grin on his face. “Pine Tree, do you even know where you’re going?” Dipper stopped walking, contemplating that sentence. He didn’t know where the car was, the forests of Gravity Falls, Oregon were large and it could be anywhere. “Oh. My. God. Bill, what were you thinking. God, okay. Look, we’ll look for it tomorrow let’s just go back inside and relax for the night.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He said and followed Dipper once more inside. 

For the last hour Dipper and Bill had curled up in the living room and watched old horror movies together. Bill had fallen asleep but Dipper was left in a restless state. His mind was riddled by nightmares and sleeping was not something he enjoyed. With a sign he got up and walked back to the kitchen. The cup of coffee he had abandoned hours ago was full once more and steaming. The sight was odd and unnerving to him but he chose to ignore it. It was better to be naïve then to actually acknowledge the reality of things. 

The house was quiet, oddly enough. It was usually buzzing with noise, whether it was Mabel being herself of Ford talking animatedly about his newest invention. It was almost unbearably uncomfortable, he would have even taken Bill’s enigmatic energy over noting. He was used to this though, nothing was ever quite the same after what he liked to call ‘The Tragedy of 16’ a melancholy sort of humour really. 

Thinking back on it, he knew exactly what to expect and he knew that nothing would ever make sense again, so, picking up the steaming cup of coffee he drank it definitely. Silently challenging Bill to a game. His eyes gleamed a kaleidoscope of colors, from yellow and gold to green and blue. His mouth twisted into a sinister grin and he could see the world around him crumbling to ashes. 

Behind him fires burned the town and blood covered the roads, like a river of red. Slim, clawed hands gently covered his eyes. He could feel a humanoid body from behind him and a manic laughter erupting from the source. His mind shattered from the force of the chaos around him, his hands shook with violent tremors and his tears ran freely, think as blood. 

The stench of rotting flesh and copper filled his nostrils and burned his throat. Dipper felt as if he was drowning in the noise around him. From behind a deep chuckle could he heard, more hands from behind wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his torso. The fingers over his eyes split apart a crack, letting him see just a sliver of what was. The forest in front of him was dark and welcoming. He could make out shadows moving around with no real shapes to them. 

He blinked once before closing his eyes completely for a second. When Dipper opened his eyes again, the body behind him retreated and a stone statue of an angel stood in front of him, it’s hand ablaze in fir and outstretched, beckoning the boy to grab on. Before Dipper could register his movements he grabbed onto the statue's hand and gripped it tightly. Before he knew it, in it’s place stood a shadowed figure. The more he let his eyes relax he could make out an ever changing body, six arms with gold, clawed hands reached out to him and it’s face, one so beautiful he could not describe with words. 

The being grinned at him, sharp canines filed his mouth, a long golden tongue flicked out of the mouth. Why was everything gold? “Bill.” he whispered. The name sounding like sugar on him lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he could feel himself falling to his knees. As if standing was too much for his legs to handle. 

Everything had happened so fast, he had no idea what was going on anymore. This had to be a dream yet, he knew better, Dipper knew this was no dream of him, not even a nightmare induced by Bill. It was all real, Bill had come back to exact his revenge and had gotten it. There was no one left anymore, he was the only one, living in a world ruled by chaos and insanity. The sweet aroma of coffee and firewood was really just a dream, his escape from this wretched reality. 

His sister, Mabel, was locked away in eternal slumber in a bubble more secure than the first. His friends had either been slaughtered or turned to house decorations. God knows what happened to the Stans. It was just him and Bill, in a world full of blood and gore. Body's rose from the dirt, the skin falling off in gray clumps of rot. Screams sounded from every direction, demons and monsters from alternate realities came to and fro freely, no one had say over this world anymore. Mercy was only shown to him, and even then it was minimal. 

Dipper’s mind could take no more, he let out a sob of despair, tears flowed down his cheeks and he submitted to Bill wholly. The strange humanoid figure crouched down in front of him, its hands reaching out to caress his face, always reaching. The claws gently scratched at him cheeks and neck, leaving glowing blue trails in its wake. He could hear the soothing sound of a lullaby, one of despair and sadness. 

He felt like a child, not quite sure what was real anymore. Dipper wanted out of this trance, he wanted to pull away from this creature that was Bill and to hide from his all-knowing all-seeing power. Yet the urge to get closer resonated within him, pulling his mind every which way. He would pull the being closer one second and then the next he would push him away. 

And then it all stopped. All the madness and chaos around him disappeared. All that was left was him, a barely composed, broken boy and the dream demon that haunted his every waking thought. No one else existed, the mind games stopped and Dipper’s head cleared up enough for him to stop crying and screaming. His throat was raw and blood spilled from his mouth. Bill sat quietly observing him, letting him break down in front of him. His eyes unwavering and emotionless. 

With the snap of a finger Dipper could feel no more, the emotions that once broke the dam stopped it’s harsh flow and dried up. The fire of rage and loss burned faintly, like a warm blanket that had been long abandoned. The humanoid body changed, it was now smaller and more welcoming, if he let his eyes focus he could tell it was just an illusion but just this once, he let himself drown in the lie and embraced the warmth that was his lifelong lover and tormentor. 

And then he was back, the coffee cup was cold and empty and Waddles sleeps soundly near the stairs. Behind him Bill had his arms wrapped around him, pressing kisses to his neck, humming a lullaby that sent shivers of familiarity through his body yet he could not recall from where. Letting himself be immersed in the warmth of his lover he closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the time he had to escape, like the drug addict he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to start off as cute and fluffy but, what have I done? Well, I want to explain that Dipper is not actually a drug addict, it's more a figure of speech to explain that he uses Bill's powers over the mind to escape the reality of things such as a drug addict would a drug. Also, I may write another part for this someday if people actually like it, who know. Anyways, I'm not sure how good it is and need a beta but I don't know how all of that works so, yeah. Feel free to throw around pot ideas, corrections and what not. Thank bye!!


End file.
